


Queer Conundrum

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne has a problem. Justin can't help but he can listen, that's what friends are for.





	Queer Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was in the kitchen making himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich while he sang along to a CD that was playing in the background. The phone rang; he licked the peanut butter from the tips of his fingers before he picked it up.

“Hello.”

“Justin hey, I need to talk to you. Could I maybe come over?”

“Sure, come on over.”

“Uh, Brian isn’t there is he?” she asked nervously.

“No, he’s at work, why?”

“I just really need to talk to you and well you know how Brian can be; besides it’s kind of embarrassing. He’d probably laugh his fucking head off.”

“Ok,” Justin said slowly, “come over.”

Justin sat at the island eating his sandwich. He wondered what Daphne wanted to talk about. She sounded nervous and agitated on the phone. Twenty minutes later Justin yanked the loft door open to let her in.

“Hey Daph, come on in. I just had a sandwich; you want me to make you one?”

“Nah I’m good, maybe some water though.”

He went to the fridge and got a bottle off the door and tossed it to her. Daphne went over to the sofa and got comfortable, curling her legs under her. Justin followed and sat down beside her.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I met someone,” she suddenly blurted out.

“Well, that’s great.”

Daphne took a nervous gulp from her water bottle. “No actually, it’s not. It’s about ten miles past great.”

“Well, what’s his name?” Justin asked fishing for answers.

“Taylor.”

“Well, see, I like him already,” Justin smiled.

Daphne rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling too.

“You want me to check him out; see if I get a ping on the gaydar?”

“No, that won’t really be necessary.”

“Daphne, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Daphne took a deep breath. “Taylor is a girl.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Daphne jumped up and began to pace back and forth.

“I didn’t know… at first. God, I’m so stupid.”

“Tell me what happened and leave nothing out… unless you had sex with her, then feel free to leave that part out.”

Daphne slapped his shoulder. “This isn’t funny. Ok, so I was having coffee at that little café near Liberty, but not quite. It’s sorta on the cusp of Liberty.”

“Yeah, I know where it is and you’re rambling.”

“Sorry, I was sitting outside just hanging out when she approached me, only I didn’t know she was a girl. I thought she was a guy and bottom line Taylor’s hot. Therein lies the problem. No actually the problem is she asked me out.”

Justin nodded. “Hence the freak out.”

“Yep, pretty much.” 

“How could you not know?” Justin asked laughing.

“Hey, have you seen some of those dykes? You wouldn’t laugh if you hit on one and it turned out to be a girl.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, you got a point. What does she look like?”

“She’s about my height, thin, a brunette. She has a killer bod even if she is a girl. I couldn’t even tell by her voice. I mean it wasn’t deep or anything but it wasn’t really feminine. It was kind of sexy. Ya know, now that I think of it, she kinda reminds me of Brian.”  
“Never tell him that, you’ll give him a complex and he’ll queen out for sure. So uh how did you find out Taylor is a girl or shouldn’t I ask?”

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. We were talking for a while and I noticed her hands were smallish and then I did an Adam's apple check, nearly choked on my latte.”

Justin started to giggle. After a minute Daphne joined him; it was kinda funny.

“So what’s the problem?”

“She asked me out and I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. She’s nice. I like her, but I don’t want to lead her on.”

“You said she was hot,” Justin pointed out.

“Yeah, but I like dick.”

Justin grinned evilly, “She could always strap one on for ya.”

“You!” She launched herself at Justin tickling him till he was breathless.

When Justin got his breath back he said, “Just go out with her and be honest, talk to her, lay it all out. You said you liked her. At the very least maybe you can be friends.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Daphne sighed. “Do you think she picked up some vibe from me?”

“Daph, gay boy here, I don’t know.”

“I don’t think I could, ya know…”

Justin shuddered, “Please don’t. I just ate and Brian’s going to be home soon. I want to be happy and hard for him so he can fuck me. I won’t be able to perform if I’m picturing you going down on some girl.”

They both shuddered.

“Thanks, Jus, for listening to me freak out and don’t say anything to anyone, especially Brian.”

“I won’t. You’re right' he’d probably laugh then welcome you to the club. So what are you going to do?”

She ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know; go out with her. Fuck, I don’t know; see what happens, I guess.”

“Let me know if you switch sides.”

Daphne laughed, “You’ll be the first to know.”

They hugged at the door. “It doesn’t matter to me if you turn queer too,” Justin said quietly.

She hugged him extra tight. When she opened the door Brian was reaching for the handle.

“Ooh! Brian.”

“Hey, sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek which caused her to instantly blush.

“Well, see ya. Bye, Brian.”

Justin pulled Brian in for a hot kiss to welcome his man home.

“What’s with Daphne?”

“Oh, she’s just a little crazed. She met someone new.”

“Good for her, do we like him?”

Justin laughed, “The jury is still out on that one.” He pulled at Brian’s tie. “Now fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“Mmm, someone’s eager.”

“Yes. Now. Please. Hurry.” Each word was punctuated with a hungry kiss. Brian dragged Justin up to the bedroom. Everything else was forgotten for the moment.


End file.
